Obsidian Skies
by Ra88
Summary: (Transformers-SF, major changes too TF aspect) The Star Fox team have to prepare themselves for full out war, as an alien race with cybernetic exosuits invade the Lylat System!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: For my return to Fanfiction.Net since a long time, I have decided to write this fic. However, it's an unusual one. Despite that the summary says that this is a Star Fox/Transformers crossover, it is MAINLY focussed on Star Fox. Furthermore, I have seriously changed the Transformers, too fit in more with the Star Fox universe. Here are the major changes:  
  
-The Decepticons and Autobots are now called by their Japanese names (Destrons and Cybertronians), and there's a large chance the Autobots will NOT appear in this fic.  
  
-Instead of being cybernetic creatures from one planet, the Transformers are beings from all over the universe (and they're mostly animals), and the Transformers themselves are mainly exosuits for the organic beings.  
  
-Since I'm using Transformers from all universes, it's safe to say that this is an entirely new AU. This seems pointless to say, but there are people....  
  
Now that that has been said, you are now free to enjoy this fic! Have fun!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
OBSIDIAN SKIES  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
LYLAT SYSTEM --- SECTOR Z --- 5 MONTHS AFTER OPERATION: DINOSAUR PLANET  
  
-???-  
  
A single large rock shot through space, travelling among the countless sparkling stars and planets, before entering a cosmic cloud of red dust, formed in a Z. There it meets others rock that have the same story, and more and more keep flying in. But with one burst of energy, they are destroyed one by one, ending their story.  
  
A large metal hull cuts through the dust cloud as if it were nothing, easily absorbing the meteors that managed to escape it's cannons, only to meet their end against the metal surface. Large thrusters moved the large object forwards at an imaginable speed, unintentionally crashing into the small meteors.  
  
Slowly, one of the objects on top of the metal thing rotated to meet a large meteor, and calmly aimed two tubes on it at the meteor. The tubes cackled with energy, and then released two plasma bursts, destroying the meteor as if it was nothing. Then the other three objects on top of it did the same, and blasted other meteors to pieces.  
  
The object kept flying through the nebula, if there were any recon units in that part of the nebula, they could have seen what it was: an eight kilometers long spaceship, with the front resembling an Earthen aircraft carrier, the midsection resembling a warship and the rear consisting of two very large engine like structures, wings sprouting from them.  
  
Right in front of the front section, a large bridge rises from the structure. Behind the black glass, is a large control section, with navigators working behind their screens and other crewmembers doing their job to keep the ship flying. But the weird thing was, that they were all animals. Lions, tigers, dogs, eagles, lizards, reptiles, you name it and it was there. And there, in the middle on a raised platform, was a black throne, but it also had several interfaces, revealing that it was in fact a luxurious control chair. But the being that occupied it, had everything except luxury on it's mind.  
  
If any normal person would see this being, they would shudder in fear. It bore a human design, but it's appearance was from that. It's face had bright red eyes, and small horns sprouting from it's eyebrows and cheeks, pointing outwards and meeting the black exoskeleton around it's face. The being growled softly as it opened a screen with a three clawed hand, covered in the same black exoskeleton as on it's head. A large black tail with a venomous stinger on top of it was resting on the floor next to the throne, and the being curled it up as he surveyed the data. The being was clad in a crimson armor, with golden medals proudly positioned on it's chest and large shoulder pads sprouting from the armor near the shoulder.  
  
However, it's mind was even more sinister then it's monstrous scorpion like appearance. It was completely twisted, hiding things as torture, murder, rape, destruction, and the ultimate lust for power. It had conquered many planets in it's life, and only he knows what happened to them. The being looked down at it's left, and growled before it spoke with a calm, but oh so dark voice.  
  
,,Nova, status?" The being who was spoken too slowly turned around, revealing an all black crow, clad in a green battle armor and a HUD positioned over his left eye. ,,We have entered the Lylat System, and are currently in Sector Z, one of the three main nebulas." The scorpion nodded, and viewed a control screen. ,,What was the dear doctor's last confirmed location?"  
  
The crow named Nova checked the control screen, and then looked back at his commander. ,,Dynos, or Dinosaur Planet as it is called in this solar system. It is a terran class planet, but the core exists of Dark Matter." The scorpion growled as he nodded, and looked ahead. ,,Then set course for Dinosaur Planet. It is time to punish that pathetic excuse of a living being, Andross." ,,Of course, Lord Zarak. Sub-commander Nova to bridge! Set course for Dinosaur Planet! Warp factor 11!"  
  
The massive starship slowly changed it's directions, and then the large engines burst too life, setting course for the unexpecting planet...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
SAME TIME---DINOSAUR PLANET  
  
-Krazoa Palace-  
  
A torch flickered in a long corridor, casting light in the dark and lighting the shadowed walls, showing ancient writing. The corridor was perfectly untouched by time, and yet it had existed for several millennia.  
  
But now somebody was invading this ancient corridor, but her intentions were pure and good. The blue vixen viewed the walls as she walked past them, followed by a Cloudrunner and an Earthwalker. The Cloudrunner glanced from time to time at the Earthwalker, and the Earthwalker returned the favor, not thrusting the flying dinosaur.  
  
The vixen then frowned as she saw something at the end of the corridor, and looked at the Earthwalker. ,,Is that the entrance to the Archives, Grix?" The Earthwalker named Grix nodded, and walked up to a large metal door, decorated by the same ancient drawings as on the walls around them. ,,Yes, it is, Krystal. Now, are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
Krystal looked at the door, and then back at Grix. ,,Yes, I'm sure. I have to learn the truth." The Cloudrunner walked forwards, and placed his hand on the door. ,,Now, the lock is right...." He then smirked as he pressed a tile, and the door began to open. ,,Here!"  
  
Grix growled as he glared at the Cloudrunner, not happy that the Cloudrunner did this. ,,Don't touch our sanctuary, Cloudrunner." The Cloudrunner growled in return at the threat of Grix, and crossed his arms. ,,YOUR sanctuary? This is the sanctuary of ALL dinosaurs, you brainless ground hugger!!!"  
  
Krystal sighed as she looked at them, and the two started arguing. She smiled satisfied, and then walked into the chamber, followed by the two dinosaurs. She then gasped as she saw the large chamber, filled with wall drawings, scrolls and books on several separate levels. She began walking around the chamber, observing the wall drawings. ,,This is amazing...."  
  
Grix nodded, and he walked up to her while the Cloudrunner looked around. ,,As King Earthwalker said, this chamber contains the entire history of the Lylat System and the other close by solar systems. I am sure that you will find what you seek here." Krystal nodded in agreement, and traced a row of books with her fingers. ,,I appreciate your help, Grix. I would like to study the data here now." Grix nodded at her, and turned around. ,,I will remain outside. Call me when you need me. Ax, follow me!!!"  
  
The Cloudrunner snarled at Grix as he flew up to another level. ,,I think I'll remain here. You know that astronomy always interested me." ,,You're coming with me, you worthless flying rat!!!" The two snarled at each other, and Krystal sighed as she shook her head before she spoke. ,,Grix, Ax can remain here. I do not mind that."  
  
Grix sighed as he heard her gentle voice, and nodded. ,,Very well then, Krystal." The Earthwalker guardian then turned towards the exit, and left the chamber. Ax glanced at the leaving Grix, and then let a small smirk appear on his face when the door closed before continuing searching through the archives.  
  
Krystal took a few books and scrolls, and sat down at the table in the middle. She opened the first book, and started reading it. Meanwhile, Ax smirked as he hides a few scrolls in the inside of his cape, and then returned at observing the scrolls.  
  
-Two hours later-  
  
After a while, Krystal frowned as she read something, and then opened a scroll, to check something she read. ,,This is odd...." Ax frowned as he flew down, and looked at her. ,,What is?" ,,Look at this. Each of these papers shows a moon colliding with a larger planet, and every time, the moon survives."  
  
Ax frowned as he read it, and nodded thoughtfully. ,,That is indeed odd....Perhaps an adamantium moon?" Krystal read another scroll, and shook her head. ,,No...This scroll says that the monks who wrote this used the power of the Krazao to analyze that moon, and it wasn't made of adamantium or any kind of similar metal." Ax nods, and he grabs another scroll. He opened it, and saw an interstellar map, showing the course of the mysterious moon. ,,Wait a sec..." He traced the moon's path, and frowned as he looked at Krystal. ,,If I'm correct, that moon crossed Cerulia, Curinal, Cerinia, or whatever it was called."  
  
Krystal sighed, and looked at the other scrolls, saddened. ,,What? I thought you would be happy to find out what happened?" Krystal kept looking at the other scrolls and books, and thought. ,,Yes...But it was my planet...My home...My friends...My family...How would you feel if this planet was destroyed, and you were the only survivor..." Axe nodded as she said that. ,,I see your point."  
  
Then Krystal frowned as she saw her staff glowing, and Ax frowned as well as he saw her face. ,,What's wrong?" ,,Something is going on." She then grabbed her staff, and ran out of the chamber. Ax frowned again as he saw her go, and growled as he looked at the scrolls scattered on the table. He then grabbed two firestones off his armor, rubbed them together, and let the sparks land on the papers. They started burning and Ax then left the chamber with a smirk on his face, going after Krystal.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
-ONE HOUR AGO, AREA BETWEEN MACBETH AND SECTOR Z-  
  
,,INCOMING!!!" The dark region of space was disrupted as a red orb was launched from a silver and blue object, and the orb detonated, blasting several meteors into oblivion. The person who fired it cursed as he saw a same kind of jet fly away from the blast radius, and went after it. ,,GET BACK HERE, FOX!!!" The pilot of the escaping jet, a fox in green pants, and white jacket smirked as he looked at the chasing jet. ,,To get blown to pieces? Thanks but no thanks, Falco!"  
  
The pilot of the chasing jet, a blue with red falcon in an army green jacket and white bandana growled as he kept chasing the fox. ,,Give it up, McCloud! You can't win of me!!!" Suddenly, the fleeing jet pulls a loop, and ends up behind the hunting jet. ,,See ya, birdbrain!" Falco cursed as he saw that Fox had auto-targeted him, and then growled as his Arwing shook while Fox' lasers hit home. ,,Damn! Lost again!"  
  
A large gray ship with four wings flew up, and both jets flew into the hangar, docking. Falco got out of his Arwing, and growled as Fox jumped out of his, all the time bearing a smirk on his face. ,,Getting slow, Falco?" The avian growled at his rival, and walked past him. ,,If it wasn't for that meteor, I would have won Fox!" Fox smirked as he followed Falco on his way too the bridge. ,,Yeah, right!"  
  
Falco and Fox walked into the bridge of the Great Fox, where they were greeted by their crewmates and friends: ROB the robot, the old hare Peppy, and the young toad Slippy, all dressed in their most formal clothes. Both pilots already knew why: General Pepper was here, to survey the training with the new Arwings he donated to the Star Fox team. General Pepper nodded at the two pilots, and smiled. ,,Fox, Falco! Tell me, how did the training go? Are the new Arwings comfortable in flight?"  
  
Both pilots nodded, and Falco smirked. ,,Like a dream, sir. Amazing handling, superb acceleration...The only thing that needs fixing is the targeting system!" Falco glared at Fox as he said that last part, and Fox smirked back at the avian in response. ,,Hey, not my fault you're a lousy flier!" The bulldog smiled satisfied as he nodded, and then got out a strawberry lollipop. He took it into his mouth, and then crossed his arms behind his back. ,,Now, there are things I would like to discuss with you, Fox."  
  
Fox frowned as he heard this, and crossed his arms in front of him in response. ,,Like what, sir?" ,,Even though things are peaceful now, war is always around the corner. So I would like to merge the Star Fox team with the Cornerian Air Force." The entire Star Fox team gasped at this, and Fox' eyes almost bulged out as he looked at the smiling general. But Falco quickly got back on his feet, and narrowed his eyes.  
  
,,Wait a sec, does that mean we'll have to include ROOKIE pilots in our team!?" General Pepper frowned as he sucked on his lollipop, and walked towards the holographic-generator. ,,You can select the crew, but if you see rookies as the top students of their class, then yes." Fox frowned, and he could swear that he heard Falco say "Bullshit" under his breath. He then quickly decided to take the lead, before Falco would get a fit.  
  
,,Uh, sir, I think we should think this over. We could use the subsidy, but we wouldn't be comfortable with a new crew." General Pepper nodded, and then activated the holographic projector, and showed a list. ,,Well, decide for yourselves. These are the pilots to choose from. You can select up to 4 if you wish." Fox nodded as he walked in, and frowned as he saw some faces he recognized. ,,Hey, I know some of these guys. They were friends on the Academy." His eyes then widened, before looking at General Pepper. ,,Wait a sec! Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Fara Phoenix and WOLF O'DONNEL!?! Sir!!! Wolf was with Andross!!! And why would we need a little spoiled rich brat on our team!?"  
  
General Pepper frowns as Fox yelled that, and Fox gulped. ,,Sorry for raising my voice, sir." ,,You're forgiven, Fox. But the reason that Wolf O'Donnel is on that list is because he has changed in four years. Of course he still is a, for the lack of better words, a tailhole, but he has become a respected man in the academy." ,,Well, there's NO WAY we're taking a backstabbing fucker into our team!!!" Yelled Falco, obviously pissed for the fact that the former Star Wolf commander was even on the list.  
  
General Pepper sighed as he shook his head, and looked at the avian ace. ,,Falco, I never said you HAD to take him, so please, calm down. And as for Fara Phoenix..." Suddenly, Fox' command chair turned around, and Fox frowned as he saw a brown vixen with rather long, pointy ears dressed in a purple C.A.F. uniform and a white pilot jacket. The two looked at each other, and Slippy frowned as he saw them exchanging glares. ,,A-am I m- missing s-something here?"  
  
The two foxes kept looking at each other, and then the vixen finally talked. ,,Fox." ,,Fara." General Pepper noticed they kept glaring, and coughed to get their attention. ,,Fox, Fara is one of the best Arwing pilots out there. She is even the one who designed the new model you just tested. Of course, you are still free to choose the others...." Fara then interrupted the bulldog, never looking away from Fox. ,,Fox and I have already met, sir. On the Academy." ,,Oh, yes, that's correct. You were in the same class in the first three years, before Fox switched from Technology to Flight School."  
  
Both foxes nodded, and then Fox looked away. ,,Well, sir, I will think about this offer." General Pepper nodded, and Peppy frowned as he polished his glasses, suspecting that General Pepper was keeping something from them. Suddenly, the alerts starting blurring, and Fox frowned before looking at the old hare.  
  
,,Peppy, what's the situation?" Peppy ran towards a console, and signaled for ROB. The robot walked towards the hare, and they surveyed the data. ,,We picked up an S-Class warship. Seems to be of alien design. Current heading: Dinosaur Planet. Arrival in one hour." Fox' eyes widened as he remembered that Krystal was there, and looked at General Pepper and Fara Phoenix. ,,Your orders, sir?"  
  
General Pepper growled as took out his lollipop, putting it in a pocket. ,,Yellow alert, Fox. Go check it out, but do NOT engage until I say so! Understood?" Fox growled. If there was one thing he hated, then it were those 'Hold your fire!' missions. ,,Understood, sir. Peppy! Set course for Dinosaur Planet! Slippy! Prep the stun weapons and Arwings! And Fara, get the hell out of my chair!"  
  
Fara blinked for a second, and then unwillingly got out, glaring at Fox when he walked past her. He sat down into his chair, and narrowed his eyes. ,,Let's find out what these guys are up too! GO!" The engines of the Great Fox burst to life, and the entire hull glows green, red and blue. Then the entire front of the Great Fox is pulled into a further point, and the rest follows, completing the warp. ,,Next stop, Dinosaur Planet!!!!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
NEXT TIME ON "OBSIDIAN SKIES": Krystal has the twisted pleasure of meeting the Destrons, and she stumbles onto a few old friends! Meanwhile, the Star Fox Team has other worries as they arrive at Dinosaur Planet's orbit, where they are greeted by the Destron warship, but are they really so evil as the Star Fox Team suspects they are?  
  
So don't miss the next installment of Obsidian Skies! And in the meantime, HIT IT DJ!  
  
-Obsidian Skies-  
  
Something evil's watching over you;  
  
Comin' from the sky above  
  
And there's nothing you can do...  
  
Prepare to strike;  
  
There'll be no place to run  
  
When your caught within the grip...  
  
Of the evil Scorponok!  
  
Star Fox  
  
Heroes of the Sky  
  
Transformers  
  
Robots in Disguise...  
  
Strong enough to break the bravest heart...  
  
So we have to pull together;  
  
But we can't stay worlds apart  
  
To stand divided we will surely fall  
  
Until our darkest hour,  
  
When the light will save us all  
  
Star Fox  
  
Heroes of the sky  
  
Transformers,  
  
Robots in Disguise;  
  
Obsidian Skies...  
  
Star Fox wage their Battle  
  
To destroy the evil force  
  
Of the evil Destrons!  
  
Transformers...  
  
Transform!  
  
It's judgement day and now we've made our stand  
  
And for now the powers of darkness  
  
Have been driven from our land  
  
The Battle's over but the war has just begun...  
  
And this way it will remain, till the day when all are one!  
  
Star Fox!  
  
Transformers!  
  
Star Fox!  
  
Transformers!  
  
Heroes of the sky Robots in Disguise  
  
Star Fox: Obsidian Skies!  
  
(Theme: Transformers the Movie, edited by Ra88) 


	2. Chapter One: Preparations

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Great, one review....Not something I wanted, but hey, still nice. ^^;;;;; And I dropped the themesong at your request IG, because I wasn't satisfied with it as well. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
OBSIDIAN SKIES  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Preparations  
  
LYLAT SYSTEM---DINOSAUR PLANET  
  
-Krazoa Palace-  
  
The blue vixen pants as she rends up the seemingly endless stairs, trying to get outside while her staff kept glowing. Behind her came flying the Cloudrunner named Ax, who looked at her with a frown on his face. ,,What's the matter, Krystal!?!" ,,I don't know, but something's wrong!" Ax frowned again, and looked ahead. ,,You don't know but something's wrong? I'll never understand mammals and their expressions!"  
  
Krystal ignored the Cloudrunner, and kept running. Finally she arrived at the surface, and ran out of Krazoa Palace. There, she gasped along with Ax as they looked into the air, seeing a metal object that stretched towards the horizon. ,,What in the name of the Krazoa is that!?!" A few meters in front of them, the Earthwalker named Grix growled as he looked up. ,,I'll tell you what that is. Trouble." ,,Why thank you for your BRILLIANT observation!" Grix growled in annoyance at Ax' comment, but decided to ignore him for Krystal's sake.  
  
Krystal looked up, with worry in her sparkling eyes. ,,Could they be with the Star Fox Team, Grix?" ,,No. From what I've seen, this is NOT their kind of ship." Ax flew up a little too get a better view, and frowned as the warship kept hovering in the atmosphere. ,,Well, whatever it is, it ain't doing anything!" ,,And you called me brilliant...." The two exchanged quick glares again, but then Krystal frowned as she saw a small hatch beneath the ship opening. ,,Something's happening!" Suddenly, four jets were launched, leaving large colored trails behind them, as they flew with amazing speed to the surface.  
  
Krystal growled softly as she saw this, and looked at Grix. ,,Where are they going?" Grix looked at them, and thought. ,,If I have to guess....Moon Mountain Pass." Ax spread his wings and flew up, while Krystal ran towards her ship. ,,Then we got no time to waste! Grix! Warn the other Earthwalkers! Ax and I are going to intercept them!" Grix ran towards her, and stood in her way. ,,I can't allow that, Krystal! It could be dangerous!" Krystal growled at the dinosaur, and grabbed her staff. ,,I've seen worse then this! Now let me through, Grix!" The Earthwalker growled as he thought, and then hesitantly stepped aside. Krystal smiled at him, and then ran into her ship. Grix saw her ship and Ax flying away, and sighed. ,,I hope you know what you're doing, Krystal...."  
  
-Moon Mountain Pass-  
  
Deep within the barren alien landscape rest a small iron fortress, hidden by the rocks that rose from the ground. Inside it were several armored Sharp Claw patrolling the corridors, and even deeper was a small prison cell, with within it a whole different creature then the dinosaurs. It was a bearded ape, with scars all over his face and in a very dirty scientist uniform, and metal parts all over his body. The ape was looking at the ground, knowing that escape was futile. They were coming, to punish him. He could feel it in his bones.  
  
Suddenly the door swings open, and a large armored dinosaur walks in, with instead of a normal left hand a metal hook with two claws, and from his helmet two horns sprouted. ,,How are we feeling today, doctor?" The ape looked up, and spat in front of the dinosaur. ,,You ungrateful lizard! After all that technology I gave you, you still treat me like this Scales!?!" The dinosaur growled, and grabbed the ape by the neck with his hook. ,,I give NOTHING for gratefulness, Andross! You should be consider yourself that I saved you from that crashed shell you were in!!!"  
  
Andross kept glaring at the menacing head General Scales, and especially his razorsharp teeth. ,,I would have rather died back then, Scales." General Scales smirked as he threw Andross onto the ground, and crossed his arms. ,,Now that would have been too easy, wouldn't it? I am just getting started with my revenge!!!" Scales kept smirking, and then backhanded Andross as he got up, sending him back to the floor with two fresh new slashes in his face.  
  
Andross growled as he looked at Scales, and got up again. ,,You will regret it if you keep me here, Scales." ,,Oh really? Like how?" Andross growled, and then was punched back onto the ground. ,,You'll see, Scales....You'll see...." General Scales simply laughed at this, but then the entire fortress shook and parts of the ceiling fell down. General Scales growled as dust landed on his head, and he glared at Andross. ,,I'll be back." ,,I bet you will." Scales walked out of the prison cell, locking the door behind him. Then a Sharp Claw came running towards him, with a worried expression on his face. ,,Boss! Boss! Flying metal attacking!"  
  
,,WHAT!?!" General Scales smacked the Sharpclaw aside, and growled as he ran outside. ,,Star Fox...It has to be them!!!" He arrived at the surface, and looked up into the air. The next second he dived aside to dodge a missile, that sends scrapmetal and fire flying in all directions. He looked at the damage, and then back into the air. ,,What the....That's not Star Fox!!!"  
  
Indeed, the attackers were not Star Fox. The leading jet had a black color with red and gold detailing, and was very long, with two lasers right in front of the nosecone. But the weird thing was that it shovels at the base of the wings, and two caterpillars in the back that supported the thrusters. The leading jet turned around for another attack, and Scales jumped out of the way as it committed a strafing run. Scales growled as he saw that the defending Sharpclaws were killed in the strafing run, and cursed as he grabbed the laser cannon of one of his fallen soldiers, aiming it at the leading jet.  
  
Suddenly, Scales yelled as he was sent flying by a missile that impacted near him. Scales landed 12 meters further, and growled as he got up. ,,What the hell!?!" He looked up, and saw a black and green Earthen F-35 attack jet, who blasted it's laser cannons at the fortress, destroying a wall and sending scrap metal flying again.  
  
Scales cursed again as he dived for cover behind a rock as another jet opened fire on him. This one was blue with red detailing and a yellow cockpit, two large thrusters on the back, large wings and large laser cannons beneath the wings. Scales grabbed a laser rifle, and opened fire on it. Amazingly, the blue jet managed to dodge the lightning fast lasers, and flew up into the sky to shake his attack off.  
  
Scales growled as the blue jet was out of range, and then frowned as he saw another jet coming at him. This had 3 wings; two on the side and one on top, and somehow resembled the head of a bird of prey. It was gray with red and dark blue, and this one too had a yellow cockpit. Scales quickly threw the laser rifle away and started running, trying to evade the jet's attacks. The jet gave up attacking him and soared right above his head, and flew off to meet the other jets.  
  
Scales looked at them, and snarled as they started hovering downwards, and landed safely. Their cockpits opened, and Scales roared as he drew his sword, running towards the pilots. The leader smirked as he saw this, and raised his scorpion like tail. ,,You call THAT a weapon? Prepare yourself, this will sting a lot." He then lunged the tail out at Scales, knocking the dinosaur's sword out of his hand. Scales cursed at this, and then quickly rolled to the right to dodge the striking tail, and then to the left too dodge it again. ,,Coward!!!"  
  
The scorpion smirked as he crossed his arms, and kept lunging. ,,Afraid of a slow and painful death, lizard? Nova, Screamer, Dyam!" Scales looked up as he forgot about the other three, and then saw the crow Nova, a smirking vulture in a red and black armor and a silver fox in blue armor aiming their handguns at him. ,,What the....GYAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" Scales yelled in pain as the three pilots fired lightning bolts at him, and then the giant dinosaur fell down, smoke coming off his armor.  
  
Lord Zarak looked down at the fallen general, and then turned around, looking at the destroyed fortress. ,,Well done, Elite Squadron. Come, we have work to do." The three nodded, and followed the scorpion as he went inside the fortress, leaving their jets behind.  
  
By now, Krystal's ship and Ax landed a safe distance away, and they both had seen everything from behind a rock. Krystal looked worried at the fallen general, and then at the Cloudrunner who stood at her side. ,,Who are they? What could they possibly want?" Ax growled, and then started walking downwards. ,,Dunno, Krystal...But something tells me we gotta check it out!" Krystal nodded as she grabbed her staff, and extended it too battle mode before following Ax.  
  
Lord Zarak and the three pilots made their way down into the fortress, and Ax and Krystal followed them from a distance. Lord Zarak growled as he grabbed a wounded Sharpclaw by the neck, and glared at the frightened dinosaur. ,,Where is Andross?" ,,Down, prison cell." Then the Sharpclaw coughed up blood as Lord Zarak slashed him in the guts with his tail, and threw him aside. The vulture growled as he stepped over the corpse, spitting on it in disgust. The silver fox chuckled as he saw this, and the vulture glared at him in annoyance. ,,What!?" ,,Nothing, sir. Just the idea of a vulture ignoring a corpse." The fox chuckled, but then gasped as the vulture punched him in the guts before continuing. ,,Never insult me, Dyam!!!"  
  
Dyam growled as he got up, and nodded as he glared at the vulture. ,,Yes, sir." ,,Good. Now be a good boy and I will make sure my missiles don't stray." The vulture kept smirking, and then returned to following Nova and Lord Zarak. Dyam snarled at the vulture, and then frowned as he looked at the direction of Ax and Krystal, but didn't see anything. He shrugged and started following his team. Krystal let out a sigh of relief as she came from behind a corner wall, and she couldn't believe the close call. She nodded at Ax to continue, and then they started sneaking after them again.  
  
After a little while, they stumbled onto the door that leads to the prison cell. Several Sharpclaws tried to stop them, but quickly find themselves gutted and sliced by Lord Zarak's tail. Then the scorpion general kicks the door down, and keeps a calm face as he sees the frightened Andross. Andross tried to get his chains off, but Lord Zarak smirked as he stood in front of him. ,,Ah, good to see you again, doctor Andross. Failed us for the third time, I see?" Andross started sweating in fear as he kept silent, and Zarak sighed as he started pacing around him, the three pilots lined up infront of the door.  
  
,,Now, what were our gifts again? Oh, yes. A high-tech army, technology that was three centuries advanced, and we give you the mutation you requested. AND THEN YOU EVEN DARED TO FAIL US!?! In fact, you failed us THREE TIMES IN A ROW, IS IT NOT ANDROSS!?!" Andross growled as he looked down, not even thinking of looking the scorpion warlord in the eyes. But Zarak had other plans, and wrapped his tail tight around Andross' throat, lifting him up into the sky. Andross growled as he tried to pry Zarak's tail off his neck, but the scorpion kept a tight grip.  
  
The Elite Squadron watched this with mixed emotions. Nova with entertainment in his visible eye, Screamer with sheer pleasure in his eyes, and Dyam with disagreement in his. But experience taught him better then too interfere. Zarak kept glaring into the cyborg ape's eyes, and then dropped him on the ground. ,,I shall give you one more chance, Andross." Andross blinked, and then quickly nodded, his neck still red due to the strangling. ,,Thank you, Zarak, oh thank y......GLARGH!!!"  
  
Andross coughed up blood, and then looked down to see Zarak's tail smashed through his gut. He looked at Zarak with disbelief in his eyes, and just one word managed to escape his mouth. ,,W...Why?" ,,You forgot to say Lord Zarak." Zarak narrowed his eyes, and then slashed his tail upwards, ripping the ape's guts and chest open. Andross screamed for a few seconds, and then fell down, never to see the light of day again. Zarak snarled at the corpse, and looked at Dyam. ,,Get rid of the body." ,,Yes, sir."  
  
Dyam quickly got out an incinerator, and aimed it at Andross body. One flash, and it was gone, burned to a crisp. Zarak nodded in approval and started walking towards the door. ,,Let's go. There is nothing of value here." Nova thought as he closed his HUD, and walked towards his commander. ,,Sir, if you could take a look at this...This planet is very rich in metals, and the dark matter of the core..." Dyam frowned as the crow and scorpion started whispering to each other, but decided to leave them alone. The last time he interfered with them, he found Zarak's stinger in his leg, the venom that dripped from it burning away at his flesh. He rubbed that same spot, and could still feel the scar.  
  
Then he was shook out of his thoughts as Screamer kicked a brick against a wall. ,,Such nonsense! I'm the sub-commander, and yet I can't even know what's going on! Infuriating...!!!" The vulture kept whispering and cursing, and Dyam decided to ignore him as well. It was better if he ignored all of them, for his own good.  
  
Krystal had a worried expression on her face as she followed everything through a hole in the wall, and when it was over, she moved away from it. She looked at her companion, and nodded towards the exit, indicating they had to go. Ax nodded, and he let Krystal walk in front of her. ,,Thanks, Ax..." The next second, she could only catch a glimpse of Ax holding a buzzing phaser, before everything went dark.  
  
DINOSAUR PLANET---ORBIT  
  
The black mass of space rippled a bit, before it got a green color. It kept rippling, and then the white form of the Great Fox came out of warp, in the orbit of Dinosaur Planet. Inside the bridge, Fox gasped as he jumped out of his chair, running towards the window to look at the immense warship. He couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of that thing. Not even the Venomian motherships were THAT big, and the four main-turrets on it were the size of the Great Fox itself.  
  
Pepper joined the fox' side, and growled as he looked at the warship as well. ,,This is more serious then I thought...I'm going to call for reinforcements. The C.A.F. Beta Fleet should be near." Fox nodded, and watched Pepper walk towards the holographic projector before looking back at the warship. ,,This is bad..." ,,No shit Sherlock!" Falco growled as he joined Fox' side, and observed the warship as well. ,,Should we hail them?" ,,You crazy, Fox!? As soon as that ship sees us, we'll be history!" Fox frowned at the avian before walking back towards his control chair. ,,Who says they don't know we're here?" At this, Falco couldn't do anything besides letting a gulp escape his throat.  
  
General Pepper shuts down the transmission, and looks at Fox. ,,They're underway, Fox." ,,Understood, sir. What are your orders?" General Pepper thought, and then decided. ,,Activate the stealth mode." At this, Fox scratched the back of his head while putting up a nervous face. ,,Uh, sir...We had to cut out the stealth mode, due to our budget..." General Pepper blinked at this, and it was obvious that this came as a surprise for him. He then coughed, and nodded nervously. ,,Right. Then take position behind the moon..."  
  
Suddenly, alerts started blurring as the holographic projector began flickering, and green codes appeared on the screen. Fox looked at this in surprise, and then ROB began twitching as well. ,,W-w-warning. T-terminal h- hacked....." Then ROB slumped down on the floor, his visor dimming. Fox gulped, and then an image formed in the projector. Peppy looked frightened at the scene, and then a figure formed in the holographic projector, saying something.  
  
,,Grana weep nini bong.....Xropatyalk koayremn ahrtoeatsa wure greetiwons...." The figure kept talking like this, and Fox tried to get control over the ship again. But then the figure's formatting was completed, and they his eyes met the lone yellow optic of a purple mechanoid. ,,Greetings, unidentified object. This is the Dark Fleet AI, MD- SW." Fox frowned, and looked at General Pepper. The bulldog got the hint and sat down in the chair infront of the hologram. ,,Greetings, MD-SW. I am General Pepper, commander of the Cornerian Air Force, the current guardians of the Lylat System."  
  
The AI kept looking at General Pepper with that piercing yellow optic, and too say that it made the battle-hardened bulldog nervous was an understatement. ,,It is a pleasure meeting you, General Pepper. We are sorry if we are trespassing in your territory." General Pepper shook his head at the AI, and tried to shake off his nervousness as well. ,,That is alright, MD-SW. But tell me, what are your intentions? Why are you in this Planet's orbit?"  
  
The AI was silent a bit, before it decided to continue. ,,With all respect, that is confidential information. However, we can tell you that we have come to collect the terrorist named Andross. He stole our technology when your system banned him, and he needs to be punished for that." Star Fox frowned as he heard that. He didn't trust this, not at all. And from what he could see, General Pepper didn't as well.  
  
,,Andross was skilled by one of our elite teams. He no longer poses a threat." ,,His bio-manifestation was merely a shell. His core crashed on this planet. As we speak, our elite team is collecting him." General Pepper growled softly as he never took his eyes of the AI. ,,Andross is from our system, so we will decide what to do with him." ,,But he has violated our laws. And we will not tolerate interference." After the AI said this, Falco gulped as he looked outside, and his fear was realized: One of the turrets targeted them. The avian looked at Fox with a shocked expression on his face, but Fox could only nod in worry.  
  
General Pepper growled as he glared at the AI. ,,We will not tolerate these threats, MD-SW." ,,Don't be so illogical. Our ship has enough firepower to level a planet. Resistance is futile, and interference is foolish. Are we clear on this?" General Pepper cursed under his breath, and growled as he nodded. ,,Crystal. You can get Andross. But immediately leave this system as soon as you've got him!" ,,Immediate departure is impossible, due to an engine failure. We have to repair our ship first. Requesting permission to use resources from this planet."  
  
This simply furiated General Pepper. He growled as he made a fist, and glared at the AI. ,,First you force permission to take a prisoner that falls under OUR laws, and now you DARE to request recourses from us?" Suddenly, the entire ship rocked as a plasma bolt hit the front of a right wing. Falco growled as he got back on his feet, and cursed. ,,Why that sonova!!!" ,,Please?" General Pepper growled as he had fire in his eyes, and glanced at Fox. Fox saw it, and checked the arrival time of the Beta Fleet. ,,ETA 58 minutes, sir."  
  
The bulldog smashed the armrest, and sighed as he nodded. ,,Yes, you have permission." ,,Thank you. We won't be of any more trouble. MD-SW signing off." The AI went offscreen, and at the same time, the network came back online, including ROB. ,,What has happened?" Peppy sighed as he told everything to the robot while Fox jumped out of his chair, walking towards General Pepper. ,,Sir, why did you give them permission!?!" The bulldog sighed as he shook his head. ,,I did what was best for us, Fox." ,,Oh, bull- "  
  
,,Warning. I detect four U.F.O.'s leaving the planet." Fox frowned as he looked at the robot. ,,Onscreen, ROB." The holographic projector went online, and showed the four jets leaving the planet. Fox thought, and sighed as Peppy looked at him. ,,What are we going to do, Fox? You're the boss." ,,Yeah, as if a fox knows what to do..." Fox ignored Falco, and looked at General Pepper. ,,Sir?" ,,Leave them alone....We don't stand a chance if they attack us now. We have to wait until the fleet arrives."  
  
Fox nodded, and sighed as he sat back into his chair, supporting his head with his hand. ,,This is going to be a loooooong day..."  
  
DESTRON WARSHIP "DARK FLEET"---30 MINUTES LATER  
  
Krystal groaned as she woke up, and looked around to find her in a poorly lit metal room, with only a door. She looked around frightened, trying to figure out what happened. ,,What...!?" ,,Good morning." She span around as she heard that way too familiar voice, and could barely see Scales' unarmed form sitting in a corner, his eyes closed. ,,Scales!!!" She growled as she stood in a fighting stance, and the dinosaur looked at her in annoyance. ,,Do you really think I'm going to attack you now? What use would that be? It wouldn't get me out of this bloody cell!!!"  
  
Krystal growled as she relaxed a little, and backed up against a wall. ,,What are we doing here?" ,,How the hell am I supposed to know!?! I'm not with that scorpion!!!" Krystal blinked, and then remembered the fight between that scorpion and Scales. ,,Wait a second, if you didn't knock me out, who did?" ,,Oh, please! And you mammals say we lack gray matter? Think! Who was with you? Do you see him here?" She looked around, and then gasped. ,,No...I trusted him, he couldn't have betrayed me..." ,,Oh, belief me, dear Krystal. I'm FULLY capable of doing that."  
  
Krystal spun around to see the door open, and the Cloudrunner she thought that was her friend standing in the opening, his wings crossed in front of him. ,,Ax!? Why have you betrayed me!?" The Cloudrunner smirked as he tapped his fingers on one of his wings. ,,Oh, that's pretty simple, my dear: I was waiting for an opportunity to get off that bloody mud ball!" Krystal growled as she glared at Ax, her hands now fists of anger. ,,Who are you, really!?" Ax smirked again as he closed his eyes. ,,The name is Jhiaxus, and I'm the captain of the Seeker Squadron!!!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
NEXT TIME IN "OBSIDIAN SKIES": Krystal teams up with Scales in attempt too escape the Dark Fleet, but can he be trusted? And in the meantime, the Star Fox team realizes the Destrons can't be trusted! So don't miss the next chapter of Obsidian Skies! 


End file.
